Exercise equipment may be designed with various aspects in mind to achieve a particular goal. For example, certain equipment may be designed to isolate and target specific muscle groups while other equipment may be designed to engage multiple muscle groups at the same time. One type of exercise equipment that is popular for rehabilitative purposes, among other purposes, is equipment with integrated instability. While just about any piece of exercise equipment requires a user to stabilize their body relative to the piece of equipment, exercise equipment with integrated instability adds an element of instability to the exercise that would otherwise not be present but for the added instability. Examples of instability training include any number of exercises using a yoga ball as a support (e.g., dumbbell press, sit-ups). In these situations, the yoga ball supports a user's upper body, but the ball is not in a fixed position. Rather, the ball is free to move around based on changes in the user's center of gravity. Thus, as the user moves his or her center of gravity relative to the yoga ball during the exercise, the user is forced to use stabilizing core muscles (e.g., abs) to counteract the center of gravity being offset from a central point of the yoga ball. The user benefits from the core muscle workout as well as from the original exercise (e.g., dumbbell press, sit-ups).
With these thoughts in mind, among others, aspects of the exercise suspension apparatus, disclosed herein, were conceived.